


FE Rarepair Week Summer 2k17 Collection

by UntramenTaro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Day 5 is Yukimura/Azura, Drabble, F/M, For FE Rarepair Week Summer 2k17, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: Drawings and drabble for FE Rarepair week





	1. Day 1: Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of it is going to be Gunter/Yukimura, but I might mix it up as the Rarepair week goes on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date at the summer festival

  
He had been to festivals before. Several of them in fact.

However, he had never been to one like this before. There were lanterns strung up along the many stalls peddling their wares, casting a jovial glow over the festivities. There were so many things to try: the food, the games, the many masks on sale.

Normally he would’ve been content watching everyone else and vicariously enjoying the festival, but a very certain someone wouldn’t let him stand idly by.

He was being lead around by the hand by the royal tactician of Hoshido, who chattered excitedly explaining about the various facets of the festival. His hand was warm and gentle as he tugged him along, and Gunter couldn’t help but laugh by how excitable Yukimura was.

You wouldn’t be able to guess that Yukimura could get worked up about a summer festival, but Gunter could tell that Yukimura was trying to hold back and keep his enthusiasm in check.

“Where do you think you’re leading me?” Gunter laughed.

“Somewhere special, I suppose.”

“What does that mean?”

There was a loud boom overhead, and Yukimura smiled.  
“The fireworks are starting. Let’s hurry over there!”

“Over where?”

He gave a mischievous grin. “To my favorite spot to watch the fireworks.”


	2. Day 2: Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go on a bakery date!

  
At the bakery there was all manners of cake in a wide assortment of flavors topped with cream, chocolate, or fruit. 

In all the years of his life he had never really seen anything like the cake put in front of him: a vibrant green matcha cheesecake. He was used to the flavor of matcha, of course. But the texture of the cheesecake was completely foreign to him. It’s not as if he hasn’t had cake before; he’s had castella once, light and spongy. However, this cheesecake was smooth and dense, but melted in his mouth. 

“It’s good!” he exclaimed.

Gunter laughed. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” He set to scooping up a bite of his own blueberry cheesecake.

Yukimura put his hand under his chin and beamed. “I didn’t really know you had a sweet tooth. I would never have known by looking at you.”

Gunter was in mid-bite when Yukimura said this, and withdrew the fork from his mouth. He swallowed the bite of cheesecake before leaning forward, gesturing with his fork, and replying with a grin. “You don’t even know the half of it. I enjoy a variety of sweet things. Like yourself, for instance.” 

Yukimura laughed. “No way! Don’t even start that with me.” 

“It’s true though! Sorta like a creme brulee? Can’t really enjoy it unless you break through that harder outer shell. Then there’s the good part.” 

“Sure, sure.” Yukimura smiled, and there was a faint blush on his cheeks from the flattery. “If you were a dessert I guess maybe… karikari ume?”

“And what is that, pray tell?”

“Candied pickled plums.”

“Sounds sorta gross,” Gunter mumbled disappointed, as he dug his fork back into his cheesecake. 

“It’s a little bit of salty and sour and sweet, and the taste certainly takes a bit of getting used to,” he said, looking back down at his own dessert bashfully, “but it’s a taste I enjoy immensely, so.”

Gunter grinned. He stood up and leaned across the table, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you.”


	3. Day 3: Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on a hiking adventure! Or at least, trying to...

Gunter said they would go out on horseback to the mountains for a hiking adventure, but Yukimura wasn’t very excited by the idea: he was fine with the hiking, but the part he wasn’t excited about was the getting there by horseback.

“Are you sure this is safe?”

“Very.”

Yukimura shifted around uncomfortably upon Gunter’s steed, Sascha. He looked absolutely miserable and distraught upon that horse. He looked at Gunter pleadingly, seemingly asking him “please get me off of this thing” with his eyes. 

Once upon a time he was ok with horses and other equine animals like pegasi, but those days were long gone after a certain incident with Hinoka’s winged mount. The repercussions of that event caused him to develop equinophobia.

He was still ok with the idea of horses and seeing people ride them. However, when it comes to riding one, or even being close to one, it made him very anxious. 

Gunter had learned of his irrational fear of horses when he had asked Yukimura why he had a mechanical mount rather than a horse. Yukimura had to sheepishly admit he was afraid of horses, and Gunter started working with him to overcome his fears ever since then. 

He had become more used to being around Sascha, but riding a horse was another thing entirely. 

Gunter felt equal parts amused and bad for him as he dug his foot into the stirrup and hoisted himself up on his horse behind Yukimura. 

“It’ll be fine, I’m right behind you.”

“Sure, sure. But please just make sure I don’t fall off this thing!”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He wrapped his arms around him, though it didn’t seem to pacify him at all.

“S-so where are we going?”

“There’s a mountain range I wanted to bring you to. It’s about an hour or so by horseback--”

“An HOUR? ON HORSEBACK??” Yukimura nearly shrieked. “I’M SORRY, I’M GETTING OFF THIS THING, I CAN’T…”

“Yukimura, please!” Gunter held him, preventing him from falling over on the horse. “That’s dangerous to do that!”

“Being ON this thing is dangerous enough for me, thank you very much!”

“Sascha is hurt by your words, you know.”

Sascha whinnied and stomped her hoof in agreement.

Yukimura calmed down somewhat, gazing down at the horse. “I’m sorry, Sascha,” he muttered, as he pat her head. “I didn’t mean to call you a ‘thing’.”

“Don’t forget,” Gunter said, grabbing onto the reins, “that Sascha likes you and wouldn’t want you getting hurt either.”

“Ok…”

Gunter smiled sympathetically. “I know it’s a little scary, but shall we get going?”

Yukimura’s body stiffened. He hesitated slightly before replying. “Mmmmmgggghh… ok. Let’s go.”

“You’re doing great, I want you to know that.” He kissed Yukimura’s neck gently, before snapping the reins. “Let’s go, Sascha! Hya!”

And away they went to the mountains.


	4. Day 4: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to beat the summer heat somehow...

“Ugh it’s so hot.” Yukimura wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

“That’s your fault for wearing that. Why don’t you take that off?” Gunter said smugly.

“I’m not too terribly fond of getting sunburns on my back, so.”

Gunter shrugged. He deftly pulled apart the pair of popsicles he had brought over and offered one to Yukimura. 

“Thanks.” Yukimura took the popsicle eagerly with a speed that surprised even himself. He stuck the end of it in his mouth and began to suckle on it, humming with a satisfaction.

“A little too enthusiastic with that popsicle, aren’t you?”

He withdrew the popsicle from his mouth to reply. “How else are you supposed to beat the heat?”

“Maybe start by taking off one of those layers you’re wearing. Ack!” Suddenly Gunter lifted his hand and licked along the side of the popsicle, trying to lap up the sticky melting treat before it could drip onto his hand. “Jeez, it’s already melting. Though I wonder what’s going to melt first? You, or that popsicle? You’re sweating up a storm.”

“Haha, very funny.” Yukimura held the popsicle in his mouth and started to flap his shirt in an attempt to cool down.

“Just take it off already. Just looking at you makes me feel all hot.” 

“Can’t you wait until later tonight to start feeling hot and bothered from looking at me? I’ll take it off for you then.”

Gunter smirked. “Tch. Smartass.”


	5. Day 5: Wistful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura and Yukimura take an evening walk or two. Or three. Or several...

It was purely coincidence that both of them decided to take a walk out that evening, troubled by thoughts that made it hard to sleep. It was a full moon that night, the moonlight casting a cool glow over the castle grounds.

He noticed her first. When Yukimura saw her bathed in that moonlight, his heart caught in his throat. There was something heartbreaking about the expression on her face, but he could do very little to properly name that emotion. 

She finally noticed him and turned to smile. Azura opened her mouth to speak, hesitating before finally addressing him. “Good evening, Yukimura.”

“Good evening, Lady Azura.”

He approached her and stopped a curt distance away. There was a silence between them, before he cleared his throat and spoke again.

“Taking a walk this evening?”

“Yes, I think it is a beautiful evening for a walk. Care to join me?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

She continued to walk, with him by her side. He took care not to stand too close to her, as he felt their relationship wasn’t nearly to the point where he could so casually pretend they were friends. They hardly knew each other, aside from the fact the other existed. There wasn’t any need to make an effort to get to know each other but nonetheless they attempted to make some small talk. 

“The moon is quite beautiful tonight.”

“Yes it is,” she marveled.

“Perhaps we should invite everyone out for a moon viewing. It would be a marvelous night for a party.” He sounded genuinely satisfied with the thought.

“Maybe so. But I think that for now I’d like to keep this beautiful view for myself.” She glanced over to him and smiled. “Or rather, since you’re here, I’d like to keep this night view between you and me.”

He wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. There was a loneliness that reverberated in her voice, and he could pick up on the vaguest hint at relief that he was there with her. 

As they continued walking and chatting, they both started opening up to one another and talk more casually than the formalities they had before. Something about the night air made them more chatty, or at least they felt that way.

When they eventually parted ways, Yukimura felt a twinge of regret that he had not gotten to know her sooner, and hoped that perhaps he could make up for lost time by becoming friends with her now.

* * *

The next night he took a walk, he found her again, waiting at the same spot they had run into each other the previous night.

“Taking another evening walk, Lady Azura?”

“And you as well, Yukimura?”

He chuckled good naturedly at her reply, and smiled. “Whenever I feel anxious it’s good to take a walk and decompress. Are you, perhaps, taking a walk for the same reason?”

She gazed out wistfully into the night sky. “Not quite. I’m out here this evening for a different reason.”

Yukimura wanted to joke that she was waiting out here for him, but they certainly were not at the level where he could casually joke like that. Instead, he decided it would be better not to pry any further. “Well, take care to dress appropriately. The night gets chilly, at times.”

“Thank you for your concern, I’ll keep that in mind. Care to join me?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

They roamed the castle grounds together talking about small things, some mild gossip here and there. Azura found it interesting that he had so many things in common he could talk about despite their age difference, and quietly wondered why she had never bothered to speak with him before. As the night went on and their conversation slowly died down, she began to hum a song as they walked along. 

“That song…”

“Oh, this a song my late mother taught me,” she said fondly. “It’s something very dear to my heart.”

“I see… I hope this isn’t too sudden of me to ask, but would you like to come to my room? Just for a moment.”

She looked at him with suspicion and hesitation, before he realized what exactly she thought he was propositioning.

“Goodness, no you don’t have to come into my room or anything of the sort! I promise I’m not up to anything and have no ulterior motives, Lady Azura!” he sputtered, waving his arms and hands to indicate he was being completely harmless.

She broke out into laughter. “My my, Yukimura, you certainly look like the person who would think before they speak, but everyone slips up sometimes, right? Now, what is at your room that would be of interest to me?”

“Well,” he muttered, feeling utterly embarrassed by her laughter, “it’s a gift for you.”

“A gift?”

“It’s a surprise.”

She smiled. “Let’s see that surprise then.”

They made their way to his quarters, her giggling the entire way there and Yukimura trying his hardest to hide his shame and embarrassment over the affair. He quickly ducked into his room as she waited outside, humming the same song.

It had taken him a while before he finally emerged from his room, bearing a small box. He presented the box to her with a flourish and smiled. “A gift for you, my lady.”

“And what could this be?”

She gently opened the box, finding it empty save for a mirror on the lid and what looked like a small carved wooden girl. 

“What’s this?”

He smiled, pulling a panel at the bottom of the box and revealing a wind up key. With a few clicking rotations the box sprang to life, playing music as the wooden girl spun in a dance. She recognized the song immediately.

“This song is…!”

“Yes, the one you sing so dearly.”

She gazed at the box, smiling at it. “When did you make this?”

“Many years ago, my lady.”

She looked at him inquisitively. “Years ago?”

“Well,” he looked down embarrassed again, “I made this music box for you when you were a child and new to the castle. I never found the opportunity to give it to you, and I had also gotten the feeling that you disliked me, so…”

“Disliked you? Why on earth would you think I disliked you?”

“Whatever reasons I had before certainly are nothing for you to be concerned about now. However, I’m glad that this box can finally be given to its intended recipient.” He smiled, though she could tell he was hiding something.

“I see. Well thank you for this music box. I’ll certainly treasure it. And when I have children someday,” she mused, “I’m sure my child will treasure it too.”

“I hope so. This is where we’ll part ways, for the evening. Do you want me to escort you to your room?”

“No need. You’re already at your room, so there’s no need to go out of the way for me. Good night, Yukimura.”

“Good night, Lady Azura.”

* * *

It was the third night that they had met. They smiled when they saw one another, and were quick to walk at each other’s sides to banter.

“What a coincidence that you’re out here for a walk tonight, Yukimura! One might think that some other fate is in play.”

“Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. Three times is deliberate.” 

“Are you saying that you’re here because you wish to see me?”

“If we met during the day maybe I wouldn’t have to look forward to our midnight trysts, my lady.”

She laughed at his comment and blushed, which caused Yukimura’s face to flush in response. It was a stupid comment and he meant nothing by it, but seeing her blush made his heart skip a beat. He took a deep breath, and decided to cut to the chase and ask what was on his mind when he had first saw her.

“Any particular reason why you’ve been out and about these past few nights, milady?”

She stopped walking suddenly, and remained silent.

“As for me, I have these bouts of insomnia at times,” he continued. “When your mind is restless, it becomes difficult to sleep. If that’s what’s ails you, perhaps I could be of assistance.”

“Thank you… Well, I suppose I decided to talk a walk because I was thinking of home.”

“In Nohr?”

She paused before shaking her head. “No, not Nohr.”

“Hoshido then?”

“Not quite…” She sighed, struggling to find the words. “Home is… well, I suppose I haven’t felt home has been anywhere.”

“Do you still feel like an outsider? Everyone in Hoshido has graciously accepted you as their princess, you do not need to feel that way.”

“Yes but… Corrin has returned.”

“And?”

“I feel as if I was simply… a replacement of sorts. I was here because Corrin was not. But now that Corrin has returned to Hoshido I feel as if… I lost the place I belonged.”

Yukimura felt his heart sink and thud in his chest. There was silence between them, as he searched frantically in his mind for words of comfort. A sense of nagging guilt ate at him because he knew that he was partially responsible for her current anguish. In the end he could not find any words to comfort her, and gently wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair soothingly as he felt her cry the tears she had tried so desperately to hold back. 

“Azura. You’ve been hurting this whole time, haven’t you?”

She didn’t reply. She buried her face into his chest and tried to hold back her sobs, but it was no use.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “it’s all my fault.”

She shook her head and looked up at him. “Why would it be your fault…?”

“Because I was the one who gave the orders to kidnap you.”

“What?” she pushed him away in surprise. “What do you mean…? That you...”

“All those years ago, when Corrin was kidnapped, I plotted to do a hostage exchange. However, that fell through… I’ve harbored that guilt ever since.”

“You…” she shook her head, the tears streaming hot down her face. 

“I’m sorry. I felt that even back then you knew that your family abandoned you, and no amount of music boxes or gifts I could make you could make up for that. I was scared that you resented me, or even Hoshido, for my actions. But to see that even now you fear we would abandon you as well breaks my heart.”

“... You’re wrong.”

“Azura?”

“You’re wrong.”

He remained silent, unsure if perhaps he had made her angry with his words, but was shocked by the next words out of her mouth.

“I could never resent you.”

“Even after all that I had done to you? Taken you from your family--”

“It’s because you did that that I could never resent you.”

He drew his lips into a line and looked away. He couldn’t understand what she was talking about, and his mind raced trying to comprehend.

“In Nohr I was unhappy. I was bullied relentlessly by King Garon’s subordinates and often would run away from the castle to cry. It was difficult… But when I was taken to Hoshido everyone had treated me so kindly, I didn’t know what to do. I missed my home at first, but after everything that’s happened I’m happier here… with Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura… and you.”

“Azura…”

“Being here has taught me again what happiness is… and what love is, too. My family here in Hoshido loved and cared for me... So… don’t say it’s your fault. I should be thanking you, for letting me experience love and happiness again, even if it was for a little while.”

He was speechless. Somehow he felt like crying too, but resisted the urge.

“So please, don’t say it’s your fault.”

“Here I was thinking I could comfort you, but here you are trying to comfort me.”

“Ah.” She wiped the tears off her face and gave a sad smile. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to upstage you.”

“It’s alright.” He gently wrapped his arms around her again and sighed. “I don’t know what to say, except that there’s room in our hearts for both you and Corrin. You don’t have to feel like a pretender. I… I lost both my mother and father when I was relatively young and I was taken in by the Hoshido royal family. I, too, felt that I didn’t belong there but… even so, they accepted me. And so I know for a fact that they will never abandon you, so don’t be afraid.”

“Thank you.”

Quietly they embraced bathed in moonlight, taking comfort in each other’s presence.

* * *

It was the night of the full moon the following month. Everyone began setting up blankets and refreshments for a moon viewing party. It was something that Yukimura had suggested to boost morale, and everyone was grateful for a time to relax. There was song and dance as people drank and partied, but there were two people who were seemingly missing in the festivities.

“Where did Yukimura and Azura go?”

“Who knows?”

Regardless of the two’s absence, everyone made merry.

 

In a different part of the castle grounds, the pair were taking a leisurely night time stroll together. Over the past month they had truly gotten to know each other better, and often looked forward to their nightly rendezvous.

“You’re quite the poor host, Yukimura. You invited everyone to your moon viewing party and you aren’t even present.”

“I can’t help it when I have to pick up my plus one.”

“You know I’m not much good at those sorts of things.”

“Everyone would like you to be there. _I’d_ like you to be there.”

She smiled, thinking about each of the little blessings and comfort Yukimura had given her all this time. She would, at least, deign to indulge him just this once. “In that case, we better hurry. We’re late enough as is.” She held her hand out to him, which he took with a flourish.

“Shall we make our way over, my lady?”

And so they made their way over to the party, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise combo breaker because I also ship Yukimura and Azura 
> 
> Honestly I think they’d be great together! Both have some shared history and it’s really a shame that they never got to really interact or talk? I think both of them harbor a lot of guilt for their selfishness, and try to be as selfless as possible. I’d like for them to support one another. And since Shigure is interested in art and painting, I felt that Yukimura being his dad and teaching him would be so nice, since in your supports with him he’s revealed to not only be a great tinker, but a talented artist. It’s also super cute to imagine how hype Yukimura would get over his son wanting to get into painting and trying to show it off.
> 
> Originally this was supposed to just be a fic but it felt sorta empty so I just doodled something real quick for it too.


	6. Day 6: Water / Sand / Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer beach date!

Please read [Lululeigh's fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11698449) as today's drawing is based off their work!


	7. Day 7: Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunter finds himself with too much time on his hands.

After the end of the war, Gunter found himself with an overabundance of time on his hands. Having officially retired from being a knight, he quietly passed the days staving off boredom and ennui. Yukimura, meanwhile, was quite busy after the resolution of the war, working tirelessly with the new king Ryoma to create a better future. Gunter loved spending time with Yukimura when he had the chance to be with him, but all the duties Yukimura had kept Gunter feeling like a dejected pup waiting for his owner to come home. 

He was a voracious reader of literature, and one day decided to perhaps pass the time with a book. Browsing Yukimura’s personal library and collections yielded hardly anything of interest to the old knight, and he wrinkled his nose at how dry Yukimura’s repertoire of books were; a vast majority were non-fiction and instructional manuals. All he could find were records of battle, notes, manuscripts, blueprints, field guides, and encyclopedias. A field guide on medicinal plants hardly seemed like a leisurely afternoon read, but he hunkered down and thumbed through it anyway. 

The pages of the book were well worn, with small scrawled personal notes. Gunter smiled thinking about how Yukimura must have memorized this book from top to bottom judging by the sheer volume of notes and how worn the pages were. A few folded pieces of paper slipped from the pages as he flipped through, seemingly placed to be used as a hasty bookmark. Gunter unfolded the papers to find some blueprints of what appeared to be a clock. Not much of it made sense to him, but he recalled earlier how he had found a box of cogs and gears on the shelf while browsing books. Making the connection, he ran to fetch the box.

The box had a variety of parts, but they seemed to match the pieces from the blueprints. He grinned. He had nothing better to do, so this challenge seemed more fun than flipping through books that hardly piqued his interest. Clearing the table, he slowly set out all the parts on the table and took inventory. 

After ascertaining that the majority of the parts were, in fact, present and accounted for, he set to work trying to decipher the blueprint. Carefully placing the parts he wasn't using back into the box, he tried his best to put as many pieces together as he could. 

His efforts proved fruitless, however, when the pieces didn’t quite fall in place. He begrudgingly had to pull apart all his work, placing the pieces back in the box. He thought about giving up and going back to reading that book on plants, but decided otherwise. Although he knew he had no talent for this sort of thing, he felt that, at least, he should keep trying and perhaps ask Yukimura for his expertise later. He somehow felt satisfied thinking about Yukimura’s praise if he were to at least get a decent way into the clock’s assembly, and set back to working. 

After several rounds of attempting to assemble and begrudgingly disassembling the pieces, he found his eyes getting fatigued from squinting at the small parts. He rubbed his eyes, but eventually his weary eyes refused to open and he fell asleep at the table.

When Yukimura had come back from his duties as royal advisor, he found Gunter fast asleep at the table with scattered gears. He smiled warmly, seeing the blueprints of the clock and quickly putting one and two together. The thought of Gunter taking an interest in clockwork and tinkering made him delighted, though he knew for a fact that there was no way for Gunter to have properly assembled that clock. After all, the blueprints were faulty. It was something he had drawn up when he was young and a novice at that sort of thing, simply trying to copy his father’s work from the things he left behind. He recalled how absolutely frustrated he was when nothing came together, and chuckled thinking that years later someone else would be experiencing the same thing from his botched clock plans. He went to locate a blanket in which to drape over Gunter’s sleeping shoulders, and kissed his cheek. When he wakes up, he’d teach him how to create clockwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of FE Rarepair Week Summer 2017! I really enjoyed participating and look forward to doing something like this again!  
> I hope that anyone else who is reading enjoyed my work too!


End file.
